


Impromptu

by Rukosband



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, They're both awkward, but it's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: It's movie night and Iruka wants to be a bit bolder with his affections towards Kakashi, half hoping Kakashi makes the first move for him. But Kakashi has other plans, and it wasn't in either of their outlooks for the night.





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the day one prompt: Firsts
> 
> It's just a cute little fluff piece but I'm excited to actually participate in an event! I look forward to reading everyone else's!

The movie was bad - so very bad that Iruka had to struggle to keep from making fun of it. The acting was blatantly scripted, the lines the actors read so over the top that they could only be read off a prepared sheet of paper and not naturally off the top of their heads. They over exaggerated their emotions and actions and it was so obvious that they switched out the actors with stunt doubles during fight scenes only a blind person could miss it.

And yet, as far as fantasy romance movies went, it wasn't the worst - its only saving grace was the fantastic wardrobe and effects, even if they were impractical. But it was Kakashi's turn to pick the movie and it was only fair that he sits quietly and tries to enjoy it as Kakashi did for him.

And despite himself and how cheesy it was, he actually was enjoying it. For once it was the woman saving the man, her most trusted guard and knight captured and only his absence making her realize that she loved him. Her kind was at war with the human race, her own species very human-like but with long pointed ears and fangs. Iruka hadn't paid enough attention in the beginning to remember all of the details but she was the princess of her people and her beloved was a human man who was being treated as a traitor to mankind. It was her mission to save him (even though she was risking her people's lives for love but that was the premise of the movie) and as long as it didn't end in tragedy, Iruka was finding himself invested.

He hated watching sad movies with Kakashi mostly because he became an emotional mess but also because he didn't think Kakashi enjoyed them. Some violence was acceptable since all shinobi grew an immunity to it seeing it first hand but excessive gore and cruelty turned them both off. Anything involving death put them both in a somber mood and they both had different tastes in action and romance movies. Iruka preferred practicality and a slow build while Kakashi liked the absurd and constant attention grabbing. This one was a pleasant mix of both, even if he was nearly rolling his eyes every time the characters spoke.

He hoped Kakashi was enjoying it since he picked it. They were sitting on Iruka's couch, Iruka leaning more against the armrest than towards Kakashi. They were close enough to brush shoulders or knees on occasion but their hands were to themselves. It was hard to gauge the jounin's mood when one: he was sitting on Kakashi's blindside and two: the man could literally look bored with anything. His hatai-ate was off so he at least had half of his face showing but the Sharingan was kept hidden behind a closed eye. 

The relationship was still new, the both of them still unsure of which boundaries were okay to cross. They shared a quick few kisses goodnight, most of them being done in complete fluster by both parties that they were quick and awkward. They hadn't been too intimate; most of their rare times spent together were getting meals and being in comfortable silence around each other. Iruka would either be still at the Academy after school let out and Kakashi would pop in, lounge on the desks and read or at home grading and Kakashi would stop by with food, somehow knowing Iruka hadn't eaten yet.

It was hard to find the time for much else when both of them were so busy. Iruka spent five days a week teaching full time at the Academy followed by Missions Room shifts several days a week and much of his free time was spent doing Academy related things. Kakashi, on the other hand, was a constantly deployed jounin in which if he wasn’t currently out on a mission, he was either avoiding both Gai-sensei and Naruto or in the hospital or his home resting. Iruka hated seeing Kakashi hurt but it was one of the few times he could track the jounin down and spend some quality time with him, even if Kakashi couldn’t do much.

Right now he really wanted to hold Kakashi’s hand. They’d only done so briefly, not out in public, just during dinners at home or when saying goodbye. He was tempted to curl up next to Kakashi, intertwine their fingers and lean into his arm, but his own shyness was preventing him from making that move. He could probably get away with doing it - Kakashi always appeared to want to do more when around him but neither had the nerve to take that first step.

So Iruka kept his hands to himself and returned his attention to the movie.

The main heroine was in the middle of another grandeur monologue to rally her troops when Kakashi suddenly leaned into him. 

“Hm?” he turned curiously, thinking Kakashi had something to say. But he didn’t get a response. After his initial curiosity, Iruka found himself smiling softly both in giddy joy and sympathy. 

He knew Kakashi was exhausted. He had just come back from a two weeklong mission this morning and was immediately thrown into one of his ridiculous competitions with Gai. Iruka had practically begged Kakashi earlier to go home and rest but the jounin had insisted that he was fine and wanted to spend time together. It was incredibly sweet and sent a rush of warmth through him but he wished Kakashi took better care of his health.

This time however, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry because this was the first time Kakashi had completely dropped his guard around Iruka. Sure, there were plenty of moments Kakashi was resting around him but he was only pretending to sleep. Not even when Iruka visited him in the hospital did he ever catch him passed out.

But right now, right at this very moment, Kakashi felt comfortable and safe enough in Iruka’s presence to let himself sleep. And he wasn’t pretending either. The rise and fall of his chest was too slow and his breaths too deep for him not to be completely out. Plus, he was pretty sure the jounin wouldn't consciously let himself appear so cute and vulnerable.

Iruka was so happy that Kakashi trusted him to this level that he wanted to hug and cry on the jounin.

Instead, he kept himself in check, only making slow and subtle adjustments to compensate for the added weight to his side. He’d let Kakashi rest - he needed it if the dark half circles under his eyes was any indication - and watched over him while he did so.

The movie ended about a half hour later leaving Iruka with a new predicament. As much as he wanted to keep Kakashi to himself, his position on the couch was already starting to cause cramps and he’d like _some_ sleep tonight.

Gently, he shook the man’s shoulder, calling out to him softly.

Kakashi snapped up, a kunai pulled from seemingly the air because he sure as hell wasn’t wearing a flak jacket or weapons pouch but Iruka wasn’t going to question that logic. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked only half alert, his eyes still blinking trying to adjust to the low lighting and bright TV. 

He knew he shouldn’t laugh but a chuckle escaped him anyways. “Nothing’s wrong,” he said smoothly, “But the movie ended and you fell asleep.”

The kunai lowered and Kakashi closed the eye around his Sharingan. “I… I didn’t…” Iruka gave him a look to which Kakashi bashfully looked to the ceiling. “Maa… I guess I did…”

Iruka placed his hand over Kakashi’s. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind.” Then he gave the television a quick amused glance before grinning at the jounin. “But you missed how Princess Akemi saved Sir Kage.”

Kakashi waved with his other hand, the kunai now gone. “Maa, don’t tell me, don’t tell me.”

Laughing, Iruka popped out the tape and began shutting off his TV and VCR. "I won't, but I liked the ending. I wouldn't mind watching it again," he said, hoping Kakashi would get the hint. And maybe next time he could work up the courage to snuggle up to the man. 

As he slid the protective sleeve over the tape, Kakashi stood and scratched nervously at the back of his head. "I should ahh… I should probably head out." Iruka felt himself frown as Kakashi continued talking. "It's late and… I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Worrying his bottom lip, Iruka hugged the movie to his chest. He didn't want Kakashi to leave. There was no telling when he might get the next opportunity to have time to spend with him. "Kakashi, umm…" The jounin turned his eye on Iruka with a head tilt. "Would you- if you don't mind- which I understand if you can't- but umm… Wou-would you mind staying the night?"

Kakashi was frozen, his eye wide and brow raised in surprise. Then a steady redness crept over the tops of his cheeks. He blinked rapidly, snapping back to reality and stammering. His skin flushed a deeper and deeper red as he tried to get the words out. "Y-yeah, I mean, s-so long as you're okay with it, I don't mind. I- I already took a shower before coming here, not that I was expecting anything! It's just, you know, the challenge with Gai was a race and I was sweaty and didn't --"

It was adorable when Kakashi rambled when he was embarrassed or so happy he became shy that Iruka felt his own grin widen.

"-- you know, I didn't want to be gross and I-" He stopped when he finally looked at Iruka and saw how amused he was. With defeated sigh, Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he cleared his throat. "I- Yes, please. If you don't mind."

Iruka snorted and then scratched at the scar across his nose - a nervous habit he's had since he was a kid. "I'm the one asking, so no, I don't mind."

"Mm," Kakashi nodded eagerly.

There was an awkward pause between the two, neither sure on what to do or say. As the host, Iruka forced himself to take the initiative, placing the movie tape onto the low table and motioning for Kakashi to follow.

"I have some extra toothbrushes you can use and sleepwear that should fit," Iruka went on as he led him into the bedroom. He stared at his neatly made bed and wondered if maybe Kakashi would be okay with sharing. Iruka rubbed his arm nervously. "Sorry my bed isn't very big. It's a full so two can fit but it'll be a tight squeeze." He snapped up and spun around. "I mean, unless- well, you can take the bed and I can take the couch or uh…"

"Iruka," Kakashi interrupted softly. He was smiling with his eyes, a dusting of pink on his cheekbones. "We can share the bed."

Nodding, Iruka clammed up and pulled out an extra set of sleepwear, passing it to Kakashi. Then he went about his nightly ritual of brushing his teeth and hair, going to the bathroom one last time, and changing out of his day clothes. He made sure to leave an extra toothbrush out on the sink.

When he came out of the bathroom, Kakashi was sitting patiently on the edge of his bed, an ankle crossing over his knee and gripped by both hands. He had switched out the pants but the shirt still laid folded beside him. 

Iruka eyed him and the skintight tank top and mask combo. "Do you sleep with the mask on?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Most days.”

Iruka snickered. “Okay,” he said amused, and crossed to the other side of his bed. Kakashi’s gaze had followed him. “I left a spare toothbrush for you by the sink. Feel free to use what you like in there.”

“Mm. Thank you.” Kakashi got up, placing the extra shirt on Iruka’s dresser as he passed and made his way to the bathroom. 

Nerves on the fritz, Iruka turned off all the lights except for the one on his nightstand and slid into bed. He took up residence right on the edge, giving Kakashi optimal space and the side of the bed closest to the door so he wouldn’t feel too pressured. 

It was Iruka’s own suggestion but he couldn’t help feeling nervous. Every sound he heard from the bathroom seemed louder than it really was. The toilet flushing; the sink running; Kakashi brushing his teeth - it was like a countdown timer; an alarm hitting the red zone as the sink shut off and he heard the door open. 

Kakashi was an elite shinobi so Iruka knew the man was making his footsteps known but that didn’t help his nerves. The last light clicked off and Iruka felt the bed dip and the blankets rustle. He faintly wondered if Kakashi was just as nervous and if either of them were going to get any sleep tonight.

The weight displacement of the mattress grew closer. “Iruka?” Kakashi asked quietly, just above a whisper.

Matching his volume, he answered, “Mmyeah?”

There was a hesitation and Iruka almost turned to ask what was wrong when an arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him back. He barely suppressed his yelp of surprise but he did tense up. In one single motion Kakashi had moved him closer towards the middle of the bed and became a solid weight against Iruka’s back. The arm stayed around his middle, fingers tucking between him and the sheets while he felt Kakashi adjust his other arm under the pillows. Their bodies aligned with each other, Kakashi’s chest to his back, thighs and knees brushing against the other. Then Kakashi was murmuring low in his ear, sending a wave of goose bumps across his skin.

“Is this alright?”

Slowly at first, and then quickly, Iruka nodded. “Yes. It’s alright.” He let himself relax, pushing back against Kakashi enough to let him know he meant what he said. He felt the jounin sigh, the rigidness leaving the body surrounding him. 

It was good to know that Kakashi was just as nervous. Iruka feel a little better learning that; like they were equals both trying to get their footing. It seemed romantic relationships wasn’t in either of their repertoires.

Kakashi pressed his nose first to the skin behind Iruka’s ear, then to the curve of the back of his skull. “Goodnight, Iruka.”

Iruka pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, absolutely smitten by the low rumble of Kakashi’s voice as the man said his name and the steady warmth that enveloped him. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to hide his smile when Kakashi couldn’t see it but he knew his voice gave him away. 

“Goodnight, Kakashi.”


End file.
